02166
}} is the 2,168th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 13 February, 1997. Part 1 Ned asks Jack for some time off as it would have been Dave's birthday today. He and Jan are going to the cemetery and then Jan wants to have a get together later. Jack thinks that this is a bit strange. Ned asks him to bring the kids with him as a distraction. They are interrupted by Helen Ackroyd. Jack tells her to leave until he finds out that she may be digging the dirt on Frank Tate At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa is wearing Zak out in the bedroom. Kathy is working hard to forget Dave's birthday. Betty makes her stop and consider going to his grave and telling him how she feels. Roy doesn't want to spend the evening with his mum and dad. He suggests staying with Biff and Linda again, but Biff wants to visit Dave's grave. Chris arrives and accuses Biff of leaving all the chalet doors open last night. Biff knows that he locked them all, but Chris seems determined to be nasty to him and make a point in front of Linda. Mandy and Betty notice that Eric is looking trendy in a flashy tie. Everyone knows that his fiancée is due in town today. He tells them that they will see a new Eric from today onwards and then leaves them to it. Kathy takes flowers to Dave's grave, but finds that Kim has got there first - a bunch of red roses have been placed there. Kathy throws hers down and marches off. Marlon and Butch are waiting for the supermarket man to arrive at Clegg’s Farm to look at the pigs. Butch threatens Marlon to sort out the situation - he is worried that his pigs are getting homesick. Biff and Roy find Kathy in the graveyard. She has been crying and tells Biff about Kim's roses. He decides to hide them when he sees Jan approaching. Jack speeds over to see Frank after being told by Helen about supposed corruption over the quarry access road. Jack accuses Frank of giving out bribes, but Frank warns him that that is slander. He threatens Jack and denies everything. The Glovers visit Dave's grave. Roy has removed the card from the red roses and Jan is pleased to think that they are from Kathy. Eric is panicking as he rushes to change the tyre on his car. A van drives past and splashes him with mud. Biff and Roy arrive back at Home Farm . They are late and Chris is waiting. He makes a callous remark when he finds out that it would have been Dave's birthday. He has just been looking for an excuse and sacks Biff. Part 2 Zak praises Lisa's pigs, not realising that they are really his own. He is unnerved by Barry's smile. Lisa tells Butch and Marlon that she has managed to sell all the pigs for a good price. Marlon slinks off as Butch runs after him. Betty calls in the Post Office and apologises to Vic for telling him about Kelly and Tom. She wishes that she had just sorted it out herself . Vic tells her that she was not to blame. Frank interrupts them asking if Helen Ackroyd has been asking any questions. He tells them not to believe anything that they may hear and that Kim is to blame. Linda is fussing over a kitten when Biff bursts into the surgery. He tells Linda that he has been sacked by Chris. Zoe tries to calm Linda down. Vic is outside the post office when a taxi pulls up. A beautiful Asian girl gets out and asks Vic if he knows where there is a nightclub like Rick's Bar in Casablanca. She is actually looking for Pollard's and walks off without introducing herself. Lisa celebrates her pig sale with cream teas all round. Marlon has mysteriously got a black eye (Butch hit him with a rake). The mystery girl appears in the tearooms and asks to see Eric Pollard, her fiancée. Frank arrives home and finds himself being photographed by Helen Ackroyd's sidekick. Surprisingly he invites her in. Eric arrives back. Everyone laughs behind his back. Marlon invites Kathy for a drink. She refuses. Eric tries to telephone the airport. Mandy and Kathy listen in and then tell Eric that his "package" as he called it has arrived. He is appalled to hear that she has been taken to Keepers Cottage. Frank is trying to find out where Helen has got all her information about him. She says that she just needs a bit more before she can write her story. Biff bursts in while they are talking. He tells Frank that Chris has sacked him. Chris looks smugly on as he makes Biff tell Frank about going to Dave's grave. Frank agrees with Chris's decision and tells Biff to leave. Helen watches all this and then starts to ask about Kim's whereabouts. Frank becomes uncomfortable. They are interrupted again, but this time it is the police. DI Farrar arrests both Frank and Chris in connection with the conspiracy to defraud Skipdale Melthorn Insurance PLC in November 1991. Ackroyd notes all this. Betty finds out that Dee is from the Philippines. She is shocked that they have only met once and are now engaged. Dee asks her about Eric. Betty sarcastically calls him "a prince among men as long as the men are the Dingles". Eric bursts in obviously worried about what Betty maybe saying to Dee. He drags her away. Frank tells Sophie to phone Zoe as he is taken away in a police car. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday